Blessing
by HardWrapping
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring the adult Sugar Rush Racers and my OC's from Rival Racing. Eleventh chapter: Victor Von Schweetz loves visiting his big cousin Vicky. So when he hears that she's sick, of course he's going to go wish her well. It's not the type of 'sickness' he's thinking of though.
1. The Golden Question

Gloyd stood in front of the door nervously. He tried to think of how to approach this. Maybe he should send a letter or email instead. That way he wouldn't have to face him… no, he couldn't do that. He'd never respect him if he did it that way. He had to do this face to face. Man to man. He grew a look of determination before knocking on the door.

After a few seconds the doors opened and he was greeted with the friendly face of Felix. The man's smile only grew wider when he saw him. "Why hello there Gloyd! Nice to see you! If you're looking for Vanellope I'm afraid she went out earlier with some friends. A girls night out or something of the like." The man explained.

"Um, hey Felix. And thanks, but I'm not here to talk to Vanellope. I'm here to talk to Ralph actually. Is he home?" Gloyd asked. Felix grew a look of confusion. Gloyd, talking to Ralph? Usually the young man avoided Ralph like the plague. "I have something really important to ask him."

Felix still seemed confused for a few moments, but then seemed to realize what the boy was referring to. "Oh… OOOOH! Oh my land, you're really going to…" Felix stepped aside and allowed Gloyd inside. "He's in the living room. And may I say, good luck Mr. Orangeboar." He said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I appreciate it." Gloyd said before walking down the hall and towards the living room. When he entered he saw Ralph sitting on the couch, chuckling at some TV show. "Ralph."

The hulking figure turned around and then saw the brown haired boy standing in the door. "Oh, hey there Gloyd. Didn't hear you come in." He said with a yawn. He was tired. Maybe that would work in Gloyd's favor. "If you're looking for your girlfriend, she isn't home."

It gave Gloyd a little hope when he actually heard him refer to Vanellope as his girlfriend. When they first started dating he seemed to be in denial about the whole relationship. He used to refer to Gloyd as 'Punk'. But over time, while they weren't necessarily close, they had come to a mutual understanding. They found common ground in the fact that both loved Vanellope.

"I'm not looking for her Ralph. I'm looking for you." He said failing to keep the nervousness from his voice. Ralph raised an eyebrow at him. Why would Gloyd be looking for him? And why did he sound so nervous? He hadn't been this scared around Ralph since he and Vanellope first started going out. "I need to ask you something?"

Ralph chuckled. "What? You need some advice for a gift or something? Well I do happen to know about a certain hoodie she's been eyeing, that should win you a few-"

"No, no it's nothing like that." Gloyd said. He looked down at his feet and then took a deep breath. The best thing he could do is just ask it and get it over with. Just to rip it off like a bandage. "I wanted to ask you for… you see I want to… okay, the thing is…"

Ralph was struggling to figure out what this boy was saying. "You're not making any sense right now kid. Try speaking in complete sentences."

Glody nodded. "Okay, okay. You know me and Vanellope have been dating for a long time now." He said. Ralph nodded, still oblivious to the upcoming question. "And I really love her. I love her more than anything in the world, you know that don't you Ralph?"

Ralph narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going with this kid?"

He felt a chill up his spine. The hope of him taking this news lightly, or even well for that manner, was slowly starting to decrease. "I… I want to marry Vanellope. And since you're the closest thing she has to a father figure I wanted to ask for your-"

"No." Ralph said, his face now hardened.

"But-"

"No."

"Ralph, c'mon-"

"No!" Ralph bellowed.

Gloyd winced at the volume of his voice. Ralph was now standing over him looking furious. Like he was going to smash Gloyd into the ground any second now. Gloyd shrunk under his gaze, but only for a moment. He shook his head and then glared back at Ralph. "T-that's not fair!" He said stepping forward. "You're not even going to consider it? Just NO?"

Ralph stepped forward as well, and was now towering over the boy. Gloyd was afraid, but didn't back down. "She's not ready for marriage! You're not ready for marriage! You didn't even stick out your first year of college, you don't have a job, how are you going to support yourself and her?! Huh?!" Ralph asked. "Did you even think this through?!"

"Yeah, I did drop out. But I am working now! I'm making more down at the auto shop than I would have been sitting in a class! Even if I don't make it as a comedian, which is looking pretty promising according to Chuckle Hut Magazine, I'd make more than enough to support us!"

Ralph grunted. "I'm not just talking about school and work, I'm talking about commitment! If you can't even finish your freshman year of college, why should I expect you to stick it out in a marriage?" He challenged.

"I've known Vanellope since we were four! And I've been dating her for five years now! How haven't I been committed to her?" He asked.

Ralph gritted his teeth. "You came here to ask me for my blessing, and my answer is no." He said coldly. Gloyd looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. Ralph turned around and was about to leave, but then saw Calhoun standing in the door. He jumped back startled. "Whoa! When did you-?!"

Calhoun cut him off. "You got a lot of nerve Wreck-It, you know that?! This boy nutted up and came over here to ask for your blessing, heck, he even stood up to you when you were towering over him like a 400 pound gorilla, and you're just going to blow him off!"

Ralph looked taken aback. "What?! You're mad at me? Calhoun, you can't be serious! I'm stopping them from rushing into something they're not ready for! How could you possibly be blaming me for making sure-"

"This isn't about them not being ready, and you know it! You're just being selfish! This kid has proven how much he loves Vanellope time and time again! He's proven it to me, to you, and to everyone in this town! The only reason he started working at the auto-shop is because he wanted to prove to you that he could support her!" Calhoun snapped.

Ralph opened his mouth to say something, but another voice cut in. "She's right Ralph! This young man has done nothing but treat Vani like a queen!" Felix said. He'd been listening from outside of the door, but couldn't stand staying quiet any longer. "He's put his dreams of being a comedian on the back burner just to prove a point to you? Doesn't that mean anything?"

Ralph looked back and forth at the two. "I-It's not… I just…" He turned towards Gloyd who was giving him a hopeful looked. He was having very mixed feelings about the kid right now. On one hand he had the guts to come here and ask him face to face. He knew how much Gloyd feared him. Even if Ralph would never harm the boy, mostly because Vanellope would throw a fit if he did, he knew how intimidating he could be.

But on the other hand… "I… I didn't think it would be this soon." He said sadly. "I thought I would have a few more years before you two would even think about… getting married." That seemed to surprise the others, though Ralph didn't know why. He wasn't an idiot. Of course he knew Gloyd would pop the question eventually. And of course she would say yes. But why so soon?

"It seems like just yesterday she was over here for the first time. Tripping over her feet and looking at me with that goofy little gap tooth grin of hers. And now… now you're going to take her away from me. It's not fair, I knew I'd have to let her go eventually, but I thought I had more time." Ralph said flopping back down on the couch.

Calhoun and Felix both looked sympathetic. They'd all raised Vanellope together, watched her grow up together. They knew what was he was going through.

Gloyd walked in front of him. Ralph looked up at him sadly. "Ralph, I can't take her away from you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. She loves you, and she always will." He assured. "Me and her getting married won't change that. But she makes me happy, and I like to think I make her happy too. And I want to make sure to keep her happy for as long as I can."

Ralph sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You do make her happy kid, I know that much for sure." Vanellope always talked about him with a smile on her face. Whether she was talking about how funny he was, or complaining about his eating habits. "And who am I to keep her from being happy."

Gloyd smiled. "So does that mean…?"

"You have my blessing."

Gloyd fell to his knees and raised his fists in the air. "YES!" He cheered as loudly as he could. "I did it! I got a blessing from Wreck-It Ralph! I can't believe it!" The three adults chuckled at the sight before them. He was certainly a goofball, and even if he was an adult now, he was still a child at heart. But nobody could doubt that he cared for Vanellope. And that was enough for them.

"Bet you can't wait for the wedding night huh Orangeboar?" Calhoun said nudging him. "You finally get permission to make an 'honest' woman out of her." She said with a sly smile.

Gloyd grew a look of realization on his face, followed by a wide smile. Felix's face was red as a tomato, and Ralph… "Why you rotten little-! I'm gonna kill you!" Ralph said getting up and charging towards Gloyd.

The brown haired boy got up and made a mad dash for the door, and the wrecker rampaged after him. Calhoun was howling with laughter. "Honey, did you really have to set him off like that? You knew Ralph was going to try and kill him." Felix said with a sigh.

Calhoun wiped a tear from her eye. "I couldn't help it. It might very well be the last time I get to see Ralph chase him down like this." She said looking out the window.

She watched as Gloyd sped down the street, with Ralph hot on his tale. Ralph must have really been really mad this time since he usually tired out halfway down the street. But even with the large man right on his heels, Gloyd couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**A/N: This is just another random thing that popped into my head. I always like the scene in movies and shows where the guys has to ask for the dad's blessing. It's either really funny, or really emotional. I tried to get a good mix of both here. **

**This was planned as just a one-shot, but I'm considering doing others with Rancis, Swizzle, and the rest of the Sweet Tooth racers. Tell me what you guys think in the comments. **

**Oh, and don't worry. I'm currently working on updating Return of a King. It'll be updated soon!**


	2. Maybe Baby

"So… I'm pregnant."

Sydney grew wide eyed and dropped the plate he had been washing. It fell and shattered, pieces of it spreading across the floor. He stood there in front of the sink completely stunned. What was just a moment of he and his wife washing dishes had turned into... this.

"Wha… I… what now?" He asked making sure that he'd heard his wife clearly. He must not have heard her clearly. Because he swore that she said she was pregnant.

Adorabeezle turned off the water and set down the plate she had been drying. "I said that I was pregnant. I found out earlier today." She said bluntly. "I wanted to wait until after dinner, because you seemed like you had a rough day at work and… Sydney?"

Sydney was grabbing his head, which felt incredibly woozy right now. He leaned against the kitchen counter and tried to clear his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I just… this is really big news." He said as his legs nearly buckled. "I mean… how did this happen?" He muttered.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "We took Sex Ed in high school. You know very how it happened." She said crossing her arms.

Sydney blushed. "Right, right. I just… I didn't think it would actually… I never thought you'd actually get pregnant. Oh man, do you know what's going to happen?"

"We're going to have a child." She said simply.

The words hit Sydney like a truck. He looked totally terrified. He took his hat off and then began breathing heavily. "Oh man, oh man, oh man…" He said shaking his head.

Adorabeezle scowled at him. "Sydney, this isn't the end of the world you know."

He looked up at her in disbelief. "Beezy, how can you be so calm about this? We're about the have a kid! Do you know what that means? In nine months a child is coming out of you! We're going to be responsible for a human being! A real living breathing person!"

"And we'll handle it." She said trying to keep calm. Usually it was funny when Sydney was all panicked like this, but right now it was irritating her.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Beezy, this is a big deal! We're going to have to feed him, bath him, educate him! H-how are we supposed to-?"

"Well I'm sorry that I've completely ruined your life by going and getting pregnant! I didn't realize us having a child would be such a terrible experience!" She snapped. Sydney was clearly surprised. Beezy never snapped at him like that. She turned and began storming off.

Sydney knew better than to let her leave when she was angry like that. They rarely got into fights, they barely even argued, but one thing that Sydney had learned from his parents was to always try and keep your spouse happy. He wasn't exactly sure he could make her happy right now, but at the very least he could go for 'not upset'.

"Wait a sec Beezy, hold on." He reached out and grabbed her. She tried to shove him off, but he held on to her. "Look please, just listen. This… this isn't about not wanting to have a kid with you. I mean, I married you. If there's anyone I want to start a family with, then it's you. But this is just some really huge unexpected news. How did you expect me to react?"

She turned towards him. "I get that you're surprised, but you're clearly upset. I mean is the thought of us having a kid really that bad to you? I know it's going to be hard and all, but couldn't you at least be a little bit happy?" She asked.

Sydney looked down. "I-it's not that I'm not happy, it's just… I'm terrified okay."

"Terrified? Of parenthood? I know that's it's scary but we'll get through this. We've gotten through much worst together haven't we?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

He rested his chin on top of her head. "I know we have, I'm just scared. How do I know I'm going to be good at… being a father? The only thing I've ever been naturally good at is football. I've always had to struggle with everything else. I don't want to struggle at being a dad. I don't want to do a crappy job raising our kid." He admitted.

Adorabeezle cupped his face. "Listen to me. The fact that you're even worried about this shows that you're going to be a good father. You've always tried your hardest at everything, and I know this won't be any different. If anything you'll be too good of a father." She said trying to reassure him. "And don't forget, I'll be right there with you. You're not by yourself."

He gave a weak smile. "There's no question you'll be a great mother. You're amazing."

"So are you." She said giving him a light punch on the arm. "When you're not freaking out having panic attacks. Usually it's cute, but this time it was annoying."

He blushed. "You're going to have our kid poking all types of fun at me aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." She said leaning up and giving him a kiss. "Unless he takes after you, and then I'll just have one more person to enjoy teasing. Either way, it's a win-win for me."

Sydney chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into another kiss. He then leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm still scared. But I guess I'll just have to do my best and hope it works out. It's done me wonders so far." He said before another thought burst into his head. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sydney looked at her and began sweating bullets. "Maybe… maybe we don't tell you dad about this?" He asked. "I mean, he doesn't necessary have to know."

Beezy raised an eyebrow. "He's going to figure it out when I start showing you know?"

"He's going to shank me." Sydney said grabbing his throat.

"Oh don't worry. My parents are so in love with the idea having grand-kids dad will forget all about wanting to murder you… probably." She said. That didn't seem to ease Sydney's worry any. "Maybe I'll get him one of those cards that says 'Guess who'll be a Grandad' on it. That'll be funny right?"

Sydney hung his head. "He's going to murder me…"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter for blessing. This short story was just buzzing around in my head. I just imagine Sydney freaking out at the thought of having a kid. These stories are way further down the line from the High School fic. So there might be some mentions here and there. As for updates... you guys know I have like four others stories to update. And between this and the High School fic the updates will be pretty random. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Drunken Sorrows

Jimmy was angry, very angry. Not that that was anything new. He was aware that he had a short fuse, and while he tried to work on it, he just snapped sometimes. Even his best friend, whom he considered a brother, had felt his wraith more times that he could count. There was only two people who he had never gotten furious at.

The first was his grandmother. Yes, he had been a brat when he was younger, but even then he could never bring himself to harbor any negative feelings towards the woman who raised him. The second person was his girlfriend, Crumbelina. He'd been head over heels in love with her since the moment they'd met.

Even when he'd gotten frustrated with her, he showed a patience that shocked everyone around him. After years of showing said patience with the girl of his dream, one would have been surprised to hear that she was the one he was currently furious with.

"You're mad at me, aren't you…?" Jimmy didn't respond to the girl who he was currently piggybacking home. It would be a waste of time while she was like this. "Oh Jimmy, you really are angry with me. I'm sorry." He might have taken the apology seriously if it hadn't been followed by a giggle.

Jimmy scowled. "I'm not mad." He lied.

Crumbelina giggled again. "Yes you are. You're suuuuper mad at me right now. I can practically feel the grumpy look on your face. You got a nasty scowl now don't you?" She asked. "I wish you weren't scowling. I think you're much more handsome when you're smiling."

Jimmy looked even more angered. He had known Crumbelina would be sad when she didn't get that modeling job, but he never thought she'd end up getting stone cold drunk. He'd almost had a heart attack when he heard from her parents that she was missing and wouldn't answer their calls. He'd tried calling himself, and thankfully got an answer.

Apparently she hadn't felt like talking to her parents. But Jimmy was just who she wanted to see. "Come out and drink with me!" She cheered over the phone.

Jimmy had to keep himself from crushing his cell phone. He couldn't do that until he figured out exactly where she was. When he got to the bar he'd wanted to yell at her. It wasn't like he didn't know people who drunk underage. Larry had the occasional sip, and Manny would share a drink with his dad every now and then.

The only reason he didn't was because he was always on a strict diet that boxing required. But going out and drinking just to get drink was downright irresponsible… and he was pretty violent when he got drunk. He couldn't afford to lose his boxing license getting into some drunken bar brawl. It just wasn't worth it.

"And you're prettier when you're not drunk." Jimmy muttered annoyed.

She hugged him tightly. "You always think I'm pretty."

He groaned. That was true. Even when she was drunk she was beautiful. Whoever had turned her down from that modeling job was a moron. "You know this was irresponsible right? What if I hadn't answered? What if I couldn't have come and picked you up? You would have been stuck drunk in the middle of the night."

"But you did come, because you're in love with me…" She slurred. "Hopelessly in love. I'm your princess, and you're my white knight Jimmy. Always there to rescue me. It's funny because you got white hair and-"

Jimmy gritted his teeth. "I'm being serious!" He said cutting her off. "You could have gotten hurt doing something this stupid! You could have been kidnapped or killed! Then where would that leave us huh?! Where would that leave your parents, and Jubileena, and me?!"

Crumbelina grew silent for a moment. "I'm sorry..." She muttered sadly.

Jimmy felt just a bit of his anger melt away. At least now she was aware that she'd done something wrong. "You should be. I've faced down boxers twice my size but I'd never been so scared in my life. I always thought if either of us did something this stupid and immature it'd be me. I got half a mind to spank you when we get home. In fact, I just might." He threatened.

Crumbelina cringed worriedly. With how mad he sounded she wouldn't be surprised if he followed through with it. They walked for a few more minutes in silence before she spoke again. "Jimmy, do you think I'm a failure?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm a failure?" She repeated.

Jimmy stopped walking. "Of course not. Why would you ask me that?" He asked confused.

"Everyone is heading off and doing something with their lives now. Dough and Candlehead have the bakery, Sydney and the twins have their sports scholarships, Rancis is getting that movie role. You're the world heavyweight champion. Every single person from out class is coming out of graduation on fire. Everyone except me. Maybe I should just rethink my career."

Jimmy could hear her voice breaking, and felt tears dropping down on the back of his neck. He hung his head before looking back at her. "Look, I get it. You feel like everyone around you is going somewhere and you're stuck in the same place. But here's the thing… we graduated like a week ago!"

She looked at him surprised. "Well, yea I know but-"

"But nothing. We're just getting out into the world. Of course we're not going to be successful right off the bat. Even if you had gotten that job it would have just been the start. You think because the others have jobs or scholarships that they're already successful? They still have to work to get further. I'm the world champion and I still have to keep working hard every day."

She looked down in thought. "I… I never thought of it that way." Maybe it was the fact that she had was drunk, or maybe she was just going crazy. But Jimmy was actually making sense. He was giving… wisdom.

"Of course it makes sense. Just give it time Crumbelina. Your career will kick off in no time. You are the most beautiful women in the world after all. So many modeling jobs will start falling into your lap that you won't know what to do with me."

Crumbelina smiled at him and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jimmy. I may not have a job right now, but at least I have you."

He smiled. It was rare that she gave out such high compliments or got so emotional out in public like this. "Well any decent guy has to cheer his girl up." He said as he continued walking. "Now we need to get home."

"Why?" She asked giggling. She was still a tipsy.

"Because I have to call your parents and let them know you're okay. Then I have to sober you up, get you to bed, get some sleep, and deal with the hangover you're no doubt going to have from getting so wasted… oh, and I'm still going to spank you." He said with a smirk.

Crumbelina gave a nervous giggle. "Y-you're joking about that last part right?" She asked. He just kept walking. "Jimmy? Jimmy? Oh fudge."

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter! Most of these chapters are just ideas that popped into my head. The idea of Jimmy actually getting mad at Crumbelina is something I hadn't been able to come up with a solid plot for in the High School fic. Jimmy's the type of person who's rarely ever going to get mad at someone he loves.**

**The idea of Crumbelina not being able to get a job right out of high school was something that I actually went through. I had always thought I would have a career straight out of school, when it didn't happen I got really frustrated. Mostly a pride thing, man has to stand on his own two feet and all that. **

**It took my family telling me to be patience for me to calm down and focus on other important things in life. **

**Though I never did anything like getting drunk. Never liked the taste alcohol. And Crumbelina probably won't either when Jimmy's done ;) **

**Also, someone pointed out that it's been a whole year since I updated the high school fic. Now that's just unacceptable! Expect an update from it soon!**


	4. Just Like Daddy

Manny looked down at the girl with an arched eyebrow. She was definitely alert for her age, which was saying something considering she wasn't even a year old. She eyed him back, taking in the man before her. Every time they ended up alone they just ended up eyeballing each other. Manny sighed before pushing the frozen waffle in front of her closer. Snowanna had said something about it being good for her teething.

The girl looked at the piece of food like she was trying to identify if it was a threat or not. Eventually she reached forward and grabbed it before sticking it in her mouth. Manny had noted that every time she found something new, she stuck it in her mouth. He wondered if that was just a thing babies did.

She chewed on the waffle, filling the little squares with her seemingly endless amounts of drool. Manny just watched her. Mostly because he didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like he didn't like babies. He just didn't have any experience with them. He didn't do baby talk that well. The first time he tried it'd been awkward… for both of them.

He'd tried playing with her, shaking her little feet and blowing on her stomach, but she just looked at him like he was crazy. He could feed her well enough, but it wasn't like either of them found it fun or entertaining. When he bathed her she got all fussy. She didn't seem to like being in the water very much.

Manny hung his head. He really was pathetic. He was a world class archer. He was one of the cleverest people in his group of friends. He had an Olympic gold medal. But he couldn't even find a way to connect with his own daughter. Snowanna said to just give it time. That she took after her father and soon enough they'd be getting along just fine.

But that was easy for her to say. Mothers always had a natural connection to their babies. He had to actually try to connect with this kid. And if she really did take after him, then it wasn't going to be easy. He ran his hand over his face. Maybe he could try making faces at her or something. Kids liked that. But then again he could end up scaring her.

He suddenly felt something bounce off his forehead. He looked up and saw that Mabel had somehow torn the waffle apart into chunks. She plunked a piece at him, hitting him right between the eyes. Manny looked down at her surprised. "What… how did you do that?" He asked confused.

She plucked another piece, and once again hit her target. Manny felt his forehead before looking back down at her. "You're… a good shot." He said. Well, Snowanna did say she took after him. But still, he didn't think she'd actually have aim. He smirked. "Not bad kid. But check this out." He scooted around the table and leaned down.

He placed it hands in front of one of the waffle chucks before plucking it. It sailed over the tabled and across the room, hitting the window seal before leaning in the trash can nearby. Mabel laughed and clapped her tiny hands together. Manny smiled. "Oh, so you like that huh? Well if you think that was good…" He plucked another.

This time the chunk hit the ceiling, fell, was hit by the ceiling fan, and then knocked into the trash can. Mabel laughed and clapped even more. She leaned forward before plunking another chunk it sailed across the room, hitting the rim of the trash can and barely skipping it's way in. Manny laughed. "Not a trick shot but still impressive." He said patting her head.

She giggled and wrapped her hands around his fingers. Manny chuckled. This was the first time he'd managed to get a smile from his daughter. And man did it feel good. He felt so proud right now. Almost as proud as when he first saw the little noise maker. "Maybe when you get big enough we can get you a bow of your very own and you can follow in daddy's footsteps."

He picked her up out of her high chair and held her above his head. "Then again, mommy might not like that. But chances are between the two of us we're going to tick off mommy anyway, so we may as well have fun doing it." He said kissing her forehead. He heard a small chuckled and quickly looked up to see a red blinking light. "What the-?!"

Snowanna stood in front of him holding a camera. "Sorry, but I saw you two finally starting to bond and I just couldn't resist." She said happily. She'd been taking a nap, which is why she had reluctantly left her husband and baby alone together, but when she'd heard laughing she just had to see what was going on. "You two were just adorable."

Manny blushed slightly. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed about playing with his kid, but him cooing a baby was just… unmanly. "She… she has good aim." He said sitting her in his lap.

"Of course she does. She's her father's daughter." Snowanna said zooming in on the two. "Just so you know future Mabel, this is the first time daddy and you have had a moment. And I managed to catch it on camera. Had to make up for missing him cry when you were born."

Manny scowled. "I did not cry."

"You definitely cried." Snowanna argued. He shook his head before turning back to Mabel. She had her head tilted, and was eyeing the camera wearily. "Look, she even narrows her eyes just like you do. She really is just a little girl version of her daddy."

Manny chuckled. "I guess she is. That means you're going to grow up to be incredibly attractive, talented, and smart. So you're welcome for my glorious genes." He said tipping his hat.

Snowanna sighed. "Look what I've started." She muttered. "Alright, enough stroking your own ego. What else do you want to say to your daughter years down the road?"

Manny looked down at Mabel who was still eyeing the camera. He reached down running his fingered through her short curly brown hair. "I want to say… that I'm not the most nurturing person in the world. And if you really do take after me, there are probably going to be moments where we're at each other's throats."

Snowanna raised an eyebrow while Mabel just looked up at him confused. "But no matter how stupid either of us is being, you should always know that I'm your dad and I love you. I always will." He said hugging Mabel close to him. "You and your mother are, and always will be, the most precious things in my life."

Snowanna smiled warmly towards him. "Aw… that is so cheesy."

Manny scowled once more. "This is why I don't get emotional woman." She laughed as Mabel reached up and snatched his hat away. She placed it on her own head. Manny scratched his head feeling awkward without it. But when he saw it on Mabel, he couldn't help but smile. "It suits her." He said adjusting it on her head. "Really well."

* * *

**A/N: Another Manny/Snowanna bit. I really enjoy writing these guys. They just seem like the couple to always pick with one another, even after they're married. And I named their daughter Mabel, mostly because it sounds similar to maple, like maple syrup. Mabel Maplelog has a nice ring to it, no? **

**Wonder who I should do next.**

**Anyway the next chapter of Return of The King will be up tomorrow. I've finished it, but I need to proof read it, it's late, and I need to get up earlier to run some errands tomorrow. But It shouldn't take too long. You can probably expecting it around noon. Remember to read and Review.**


	5. Young Love

The green haired boy stood at the counter wiping it down with a smile. While most kids would rather be out playing or at the mall, Duncan was perfectly content to help his parents out at the bakery. He loved this place after all. He'd grown up surrounded by the smell of freshly baked bread and delicious deserts. When he'd started going to school, he hadn't been around as often. So being here during work hours gave him a feeling of nostalgia.

He heard the bell ring and then looked up to greet the costumer. "Good morning, welcome to Dough's Deserts!" He said happily. His smile faded when he saw who it was. "Um… hi." He said smiling nervously. The white haired girl before him glared, pink eyes boring into his own. She wore an annoyed look on her face. As if his very presence was a nuisance to her.

"C-can I help you?" He asked timidly. The girl grunted before making her way over to the nearest table, sitting, and taking out a book. She buried her face in her book. Duncan kept staring at her, only looking away when she glanced up to glare at him. He didn't understand why she was here. All she ever did was glare at him.

He didn't know how to handle her. He'd tried befriending her at school, but every time he tried to talk to her she just glared at him and walked off. He'd tried talking to her here, but she ignored him. She never even ordered anything. She would just come in, sit and read her book. It scared him. "Oh, isn't that Gretchen?"

Duncan looked up and saw his father smiling towards the girl. He knew that their dads knew each other. They'd been to school together most of their lives, and every now and then all their families would get together and have dinner. "You should go talk to her. You two go to school together right?" Dough asked nudging his son.

Duncan looked nervous. "Um… do I have to?" He asked. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"Hmm? Why not?" Dough asked. "Did you do something to her?" He didn't remember them having any problem before. While Duncan and Gretchen had never seemed to be the closest of friends, they got along well enough. What had changed?

He shook his head. "No. At least I don't think I did. She just started glaring at me one day. I don't know if I did something by accident or if she just hates me."

Dough looked at his son, and then over at Gretchen. He grew a smirk on his face. Had it been years ago, he'd have been oblivious about this sort of thing. But now that he was older and a little wiser, he could see the signs. Especially from _his_ daughter. "I don't think she hates you son. I think she's just… confused. Go talk to her."

"Do I have to?" Duncan asked worriedly.

"You'll have to learn how to deal with situations like these eventually Duncan. Talking is usually the best way to do it." He said. "I'll take over the counter. You go on ahead."

Duncan reluctantly made his way around the counter and nervously approached her. He turned back to look at his father who flashed him and encouraging smile. He sighed and then walked over and sat down in front of her. Gretchen looked up at him surprised. "W-what are you doing? Who said you could sit here?" She asked glaring.

He flinched. "I just… I live here. So I figured it was okay."

Gretchen didn't seem to have a response for that. He was right, he did live here. He could sit wherever he pleased. She wasn't about to admit that though. "Shut up…" She muttered. It was childish and it wasn't exactly a rebuttal, but she didn't care right now. "What do you want?"

Duncan poked his fingers together. "I-I just wanted to talk. I noticed you come here a lot and… glare at me. I don't know what I did to make you so mad, but I'm sorry." Gretchen looked at him wide eyed. She gritted her teeth before suddenly turning around and covering her face. "Uh! Are you okay?" He asked about to get up.

"I'm fine!" She said holding her hand out. "You just stay right there! D-don't you look at me!" She said waving her hand at him. Duncan tilted his head. What was wrong with her? "I said stop staring at me! G-go look at something else! Go away!"

He pouted. "Aw c'mon. I'm trying to apologize." He said walking around to meet her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately turned around and shoved it away. Duncan saw that her face was bright red and she had a worried expression on. "Your face is red. Are you sick?"

Gretchen flushed even deeper. "I'm fine! Just stop… stop looking at me like that!" She snapped angrily. Duncan looked concerned. "I said stop it! Stop doing that!" She said looking down at the ground.

"I don't even know what I'm doing!" Duncan said.

"You're doing… that!" She said pointing at his face. "Looking at me with that stupid face! I don't know how you're doing this to me, but I demand that you stop it this instance!" She didn't know why this was happening. She just couldn't help it.

Ever since she'd seen him help that stupid kid on the swings he'd made her feel… strange. Her cheeks heated up, her knees got weak, and she could barely think straight. When she'd gone to her mother about it she said that it was… a _crush_. But that was ridiculous! She didn't not get crushes! She did not fall for boys! They fell for her!

That meant it had to be something else. Some type of poison or mind trick! She'd been following him to figure out exactly what it was, but now she had been regretting it. The more she followed him around, the worse her symptoms got. "I still don't know what you mean! Can you please just tell me?"

"I-I'm not obliged to tell you anything!" She yelled turning to leave.

"Wait a second!" Duncan said reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Gretchen froze. She slowly turned around and saw her hand was enclosed in his own. Her eyes grew wide and her face began heating up. She couldn't believe this. He was holding her hand. A boy was holding her hand. "I… you…" She said stood there in shock, tongue twisted, and shaking. After a few seconds she went silent and suddenly fell forward.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Duncan asked catching her. He looked down at her panicked. She was out cold. He turned and looked towards his dad. "Dad! Dad I think she's sick! Should we call the hospital?!" He asked worriedly.

Dough scratched his head. This was not how he had expected this to go down. "No, I don't think she's in any danger. Let's just let her rest in one of the booths for now." He said. Duncan nodded and carried the girl to the nearest booth. Dough sighed.

He'd thought that giving Duncan a little shove in the right direction would be helpful. But between his son being just as dense as he was at that age, and Gretchen being… well, _his_ daughter, this might have been a little more complicated than he thought. "Oh well, it'll work itself out." He said wiping the counter down.

After all, it had for him and Candice. He was sure his son would find his way soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! How do you guys like it? I know someone asked about Dough and Candlehead, and while I couldn't think of a story centered completely around them(yet), I already had an idea about their kid. Someone just as sweet an innocent as they are. **

**And can anyone guess whose daughter Gretchen is? **


	6. Romance

Jubileena slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight made its way through her window. She yawned and slowly turned onto her side. Then her eyes shot open. Sunlight? That couldn't be? She always got up before the sunlight. She shot out of bed and looked at the clock. Ten o'clock?! No! She was late! She was so late!

She ran towards her closet and grabbed the nearest outfit before heading towards the bathroom. The moment she opened the door she saw Larry standing before her. She jumped back slightly. "Good morning mi Amor." He said leaning against the door frame. "Did you enjoy your extra hours of rest? You looked like you desperately needed it."

The red head grew wide eyed. "You? You turned off my alarm? Larry, why would you do that?! I am so late now! I'm going to have to work double time just to-"

Larry raised a finger to her lips. "Calm down. You're not going to have to do anything. I've taken care of your entire schedule for today." He said. She opened her mouth to argue. "The flowers were ordered, the cake designs already given to the bakery, the doves are on their way, the fittings for the bride, bride's maids, groom, and groomsmen all submitted."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah but…"

"But nothing. I've taken care of all that and more Bonita. You're planner for today has been wiped clean." He said. "Today, the only activity on your schedule is relaxation."

Jubileena looked confused. She shook her head. While normally she'd be relishing in the fact that she had a day off, she was confused on how he'd managed to arrange this. And why for that matter. "Um… what… why?" She asked.

"Because you've been overworking yourself lately. I know your current client is high maintenance and has been very demanding. And while you've been handling it better than most… you seem a little stressed. So I thought you could use a day off." He said as he turned her around. He led back to the bed and sat her down.

She looked concerned. While Larry was as capable as anyone, he'd never actually planned a wedding before. He'd seen her do it plenty of times sure, but it was different. "Maybe I should look over-" He grabbed her hands and silenced her with a kiss.

"No." He said. "No work for you. Today is your day of rest."

The door opened and three children walked in. Two of them were boys, one who looked like he was a teenager, and the other a preteen. The third child was a little girl who looked like a toddler.

The oldest redheaded boy was carrying a tray of food. "Breakfast in bed today mama." He said laying the tray on her lap. There were heart shaped pancakes, and eggs and bacon in the form of a smiley face. "I made it myself."

"I helped!" The younger boy chimed in.

Larry reached down and picked up the girl who was sucking her thumb. He smiled at Jubileena while the girl continued sucking her thumb. "Thank you Sal." She said towards the oldest. "And you too Damian." She said ruffling the younger boy's hair.

Salazar nodded while Larry placed his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to do all the chores around the house. You're going to do… whatever it is you want to do." He said kissing her.

Jubileena looked towards them and smiled. "You're all the best." She said wiping a tear from her eye. "Now I'm going to eat this breakfast, and then sleep. Don't be scared if I don't wake up for the rest of the day."

Larry nodded and nudged Sal. The older bother grabbed the younger and they began making their way out of the room. "We'll just leave you to it then."

As they walked out of the room Sal turned to his father. "Are we really going to clean the whole house? I kind of had a date today?" Salazar said running his hands through his hair.

"So just cancel it. Mama does the chores and works all the time. She deserves to wake up to a clean house." Damian said nudging his brother.

Salazar scowled. "You're too young to understand what it's like to be dating. Canceling out of the blue is like a slap in the face. And I have a gentleman's reputation to keep up."

"You mean a playboy reputation."

"Is it cold up there on you pedestal, you little brat?"

Larry snapped his fingers. "Boys, don't start arguing. You know you two get into shouting matches and I want your mother to get some sleep. Now, how about this Salazar. We'll hurry up with the cleaning so we'll get the majority done before evening. Then Damian and I will cover the rest."

Damian opened his mouth to protest. "For helping me clean up the rest I'll give you fifty bucks. I think that's fair." He said. The boy shut his mouth and smiled happily.

"Sure, that's cool." Salazar said nodding.

"Excellent. Now put Esperanza in her crib. We have work to do." He said passing Salazar the little red headed girl.

Salazar took his sister and looked at his father curiously. "Dad, I've always wondered about something. You always know how to treat mom. She's always so good about hiding how tired she is, but you noticed immediately. You didn't even have to ask or talk to her about it. You just know how to make her happy."

Larry chuckled. "Because I love her my boy. I'm always willing to go the extra mile for your mother. She makes life worth living for me." He explained.

Damian stuck his tongue out at the cheesy expression of love, while Salazar rolled his eyes. "I wanted to ask how come you only ever dated mom. You're good looking, you know how to treat women, and you're a smooth talker. But you only ever dated mom. There weren't any other girls that had been interested in you?"

Larry scratched his head. "Hmm, that's a good question. I'd like to say that I fell in love with your mother at first glance, so I didn't bother with anyone else… but that's not true. Over the years I've discovered that love at first sight doesn't exist. Love is something that takes time to develop, and even more time to strengthen."

"The reason I first went after your mother is because she was pretty. It's a very petty and conceited thing, but I'm fairly sure she accepted me for the same reason." He said thinking back to the first time he flirted with her. "We started dating pretty quickly, and when we did, we started getting to know each other."

"The more time we spent with each other, the more I started loving her personality more than just her looks. She treasures her friends closely, she enjoys helping others, and she holds love above all else." He said fondly. "I was lucky to have picked your mother first in that classroom. I almost went for your aunt Taffyta."

Both Sal and Damian shuddered. They couldn't imagine having Mrs. Flutterbugger as their mother. She was a nice enough lady, but she was pretty high maintenance. And that was compared to their mother, who wasn't exactly easy to deal with herself. "I want you boys to remember something. Beauty fades. Personality doesn't."

"What's that mean?" Damian asked.

"It means that when your mother and I are old and wrinkly, I'm still going to love her immensely. Because she's a wonderful person." Larry explained as he walked off. Damian looked satisfied, and then went off to start doing the dishes.

Sal looked after his father curiously. He had never been the romantic his father was. Sure he was popular with the girls, but something like actual love wasn't something he'd thought about, or ever even cared to think about. Seeing how his parents acted made him think getting into something serious would make him start spitting out cheesy lines like his dad.

But his dad did always seem happy. Maybe there was something to this… "Nah." He said before looking down at Esperanza. "Our parents are crazy. You and mom are the only girls I need to care about… for now anyway." He said before setting her in playpen. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: A Larry/Jubileena story. I threw their kids in, but I wanted it to mostly focus on them. I like this couple, but I definitely need to do more with them. I feel like I haven't shown a lot of development between them, and sometimes it comes off as a little superficial. But I'll be doing more in the high school fics. **

**Anyway, I'm thinking of doing another Dough/Candlehead chapter. One of the last reviewers wished the chapter was more focused on them instead of the kids, and looking back on it I think their right. I mean, at this point their married already. So I don't see why I have to hold back on the romance between them. **

**Also, someone else has drawn some fan art of the Sugar Rush racers. Estha Low rage, or 'RebellingWeaponJeste' on deviantart, made some pretty cool looking drawing of Jimmy and the others. They also have some other really cool looking art. Please go check out their page! **


	7. Cool Dad

"Be careful Mints." Swizzle said worriedly.

"Swizzle, I'm fine." She said giggling.

The green haired man wasn't satisfied with that answer. He hovered over his wife with a worried expression on his face. Like he thought something was going to happen to her the moment he let his guard down. She thought it was cute. He was usually so carefree, but right now he was protective.

It probably had to do with the baby in her stomach right now. Ever since he'd found out she was pregnant, he'd been super careful about everything. He'd waited on her hand and foot, and he always checked ahead of her to make sure nothing dangerous was around the corner. "I want to be sure." He said as he helped her step out of the car.

"I really wish you'd just walk at home." He mumbled.

"Swizzle, I need some fresh air. I don't want to be cooped up in the house all day." She said wrapping her arms around his. "I'm pregnant, I'm not helpless. Besides, when was the last time we just took a walk around the park? It'll be just like our first date, remember?"

He tilted his head. "Was that our first date? We've been together so long I'm not sure which memories qualify as our first real date." He said.

"Well, I guess that was before our first official one. But it's one of my favorites, so I count it." She said squeezing his arms tighter.

Swizzle chuckled. "I guess it is a nice memory. We'll walk around for a bit. But if you feel any contractions or anything, let me know."

"I think I'm still a little too early for contractions. But seeing as this is your baby, I wouldn't be surprised if it tried to claw its way out right now." She said rubbing her stomach. She could already tell it was going to take after Swizzle. It kicked around like crazy. It just couldn't sit still.

Swizzle leaned down slightly. "Already driving your mama crazy huh? We're going to get along just fine. I hope it's a boy… wait, a girl… no… not sure." He said rubbing his chin. "Boys are definitely way cheaper, and you don't have to scare of their dates. But I might end up having to fight him one day if he gets cocky."

Minty rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That's your logic?"

"Of course it is. Every son always takes a swing at their dad at least once. I remember when I fought my dad. Almost had him. Got me with one good shot to the jaw."

"I remember." Minty said. "What were you fighting over again? Something about a slice of pie or something?" She asked.

"It was the last slice of _peacan_ pie. You don't mess around when it comes to peacan pie."

Before Minty could tell him how ridiculous it was to start a fight over pie, regardless of what type, a figure approached them. "Hey, I know you. You're 'Stuntman' Swizzle right?" The man asked smiling. "Yeah, it's definitely you. Oh man, I can't believe it. It's an honor to meet you dude."

Swizzle chuckled and shook his hand. "Always good to meet a fan." He said. He was honestly still getting used to people knowing who he was. Being a stuntman in movies didn't really put you in the spotlight much. You were just a double for some actor. But when he moved to BMX and started making a name for himself there. Well, that was different.

"Hey, it is Stuntman!"

"Awesome, can I have your autograph?"

"Can you sign my board?"

Swizzle looked back and forth between them and Minty. He'd come here to take a walk with his wife, not to get swarmed by fans. He didn't mind signing autographs and stuff, but not if it was going to get Minty mad at him. Minty nodded towards him. "It's fine Swizz. Shake some hands, sign some autographs. They are fans after all." She said.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. "You're awesome Mints." He said before turning back towards the others. He began signing autographs, helmets, boards, and plenty of other items.

One boy walked up to him with a toothy smile. Behind him was who Swizzle assumed was his dad. "Hey there sir. My son wanted to know if you could perform a trick for him?" He asked.

He was going to tell the kid that he didn't have a board, but the boy pointed towards a large set of stairs. "Like, can you do a thingy on that rail?" He asked eagerly.

"A grind?" Swizzle asked.

"Yeah, a grindy thingy on those stairs!"

Swizzle looked towards the stairs and turned back towards them. The kid looked so eager, and the dad was silently pleading for him to indulge his son. As a soon to be father himself, Swizzle couldn't bring himself to say no. "Well, if a grind is what you want." He said walking towards the stairs. The crowd cheered.

Minty quickly walked up beside him. "Swizzle!" She snapped. "Are you kidding me?! You're not really going to do this are you?! There are about two hundred stairs, and the rails are garbage!"

Swizzle smiled down at her. "Don't sweat it Mints. I do dangerous stuff like this all the time. Trust me." He said winking at her.

Minty blushed. She'd been so used to the protective fatherly Swizzle of the past few months, that she'd almost forgotten about the crazy daredevil Swizzle. She knew based on past experience she really shouldn't have trusted him. But when he smiled at her like she just couldn't help but give in. "Don't get yourself killed."

He turned back towards the stairs. "Somebody give me a board." He said holding his hand out. A skateboard was quickly placed in his hand. "Thanks kid." He said nodding towards the teen standing beside him.

"Big fan." The teen said.

Swizzle cracked his neck. "Why wouldn't you be?" He said before throwing the board onto the ground and jumping onto it. He sped towards the stairs, and then jumped up and started grinding down the rails. Everyone gathered at the top of the stairs and watched as he made his way down.

People pulled out their phones and started taping him. This was either going to be a really awesome stunt, or a really awesome wipeout. Minty was praying it was the former.

Swizzle jumped into the air landing on the next rails. He was steadily picking up speed as he got further and further down the stairs. They could see sparks flying off the rails. "No way, not even he could make that." One boy commented.

"He'll make it." The boy who had asked said. "He's the best."

Swizzle jumped to the next rail, eyes narrowed in concentration. He was starting to really pick up speed. He jumped up, just barely managing to land on the next rail. "He's picking up way too much speed. He can't make it, he needs to bail."

"He'll do it!" The boy said defiantly.

Swizzle shouted out as he jumped onto the next rails. He could see the bottom of the stairs coming. He just needed to nail the landing. "I got this… I got this…" He said before jumping up. Everyone watched in anticipation. He landed on the ground, the wheels of his board sending out sparks as they scrapped against the concrete.

He went a few more feet and then spun around, managing to come to a stop. Swizzle let out a sigh before raising his fist up into the air. "YEAH! I told you he'd do it!" The boy yelled happily. "He's the best!"

Minty smiled down at her husband as he stood in victory. "Yeah, he really is…" She muttered. She reached down and rubbed her stomach. "Your papa is a really cool guy." She suddenly felt something vibrate. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Minty. This is really embarrassing, but can you please come get me. That landing really did a number on my legs. I think I may have dislocated something…"

She looked down and saw that while Swizzle was still standing, his legs were shaking. She sighed. "I'm coming." She said as she went to go get the car. "Please don't inherit you're father's brains. You can have anything else you want from him, but please pick your mama's brains." She said desperately.

* * *

**A/N: Swizzle and Minty everybody! Having a baby may make Swizzle a little more weary, but he's still the nutcase we all know and love! **

**I know people must be wondering why I haven't updated my main stories yet. It's just that my schedule is swamped, and these are so much easier to write. I figure it's better than putting nothing out. I'm still working on the others, but until then I hope you enjoy these. Also to clarify, a lot of this chapter's skating parts were based off of Scott Pilgrim. His "Why wouldn't you be?" Line is from Lucas Lee, my favorite evil ex.**


	8. Family Time

The way that Rancis moved through the water, you'd think he had gills or flippers. Swimming was something he'd always been good at. He'd never been passionate enough to consider competitive swimming, but he always enjoyed it. Moving through the water felt relaxing. It was also a good work out. He had to stay in shape for any action rolls he might land after all. The one time he'd been unprepared he'd had to go to Jimmy for help… that'd been hell.

He rose up from the water, taking a breath of air. Having this pool installed in his backyard had been a pretty smart move in his opinion. It was always awesome to have a pool to dip in on a hot summer day. And whenever they had cookouts the kids always like playing in it. He usually got stuck with life guard duty along with Dough, but he didn't mind all that much.

And then there was the view of course. He glanced over at Taffyta who was laying on a beach chair tanning. She was wearing a pink bikini that left very little to the imagination. He was pretty sure she'd gotten it from one of her photo shoots. After a few years cheerleading, she had decided to take up modeling. It wasn't too difficult to get in since Crumbelina had put in a good word for her.

Yes, all things considered, things were pretty good in Rancis life. He was a successful actor. He had a handsome and smart son who was too focused on a cooking career to get into trouble. He had a wife who was in the top five of every 'Hottest Women in the World' list. He had nothing to complain about. He got out of the pool and headed towards the chairs.

"Hey Taff, could you pass me a towel?" Taffyta reached over and grabbed a towel from the table next to her before tossing it to him. He began wiping his head off. "Thank you babe."

She didn't respond, and he didn't expect her to. There were times when she was in what he liked to call 'Goddess Mode'. This was usually when she was doing one of her beauty regiments or exercising. He knew better than to try and interrupt her when she doing these. It was like waking up a bear during hibernation. Nothing good would come of it.

He wasn't too bothered by it anyway. Kit was over at Fang and Tea's for the weekend, going on some cooking/training camp. He wasn't exactly sure why he had to learn Kung-Fu along with cooking, but he didn't question it. Anyway, he'd be gone for a few days. That left plenty of time for he and Taffyta to make use of their alone time.

And to be honest, he really needed this time. He'd been really swamped at work lately and had little time to spend at home. But now that his schedule had cleared up, he could spare a few weeks at home. This weekend would just be him and Taffyta, and next week he'd spend some time with Kit.

"You look like you're in thought."

Rancis looked down at Taffyta who was now getting up out of her chair. "Oh, I see you're finished being in Goddess Mode."

She pouted. "I'm not that bad."

He laughed. "Of course you aren't. And I'm a pink dragon." He said sarcastically. "Anyway, I was just thinking about how awesome my life is. I got a pool, a good kid, a hot wife. What more can a man ask for?"

Taffyta reached up and cupped his face. "You could ask for a bottle of red wine. I'm pretty sure Kit took the last one when he went to that camp thingy." She said before planting a kiss on his lips. He quickly began kissing her back. Before they could go any further however, someone behind them coughed.

Rancis jumped up in shocked, and Taffyta's sunglasses nearly fell off. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" They both turned and saw none other than Nick, Rancis' agent.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Rancis asked confused.

"And how did you get in the house?" Taffyta asked scowling. They had a top notch security system, complete with cameras and everything. So how did he of all people manage to just waltz on in?

Nick held up a key. "Spare key in the fake rock. You told me about it, remember?" He said simply. Taffyta looked over at Rancis, narrowing her eyes at him. He chuckled nervously. What was the point of having a backup key if people outside the house knew about it? "Anyway, I came by to talk to you about something important."

Taffyta scoffed. "You mean you came to drag him back to work." She spat. Taffyta wasn't too fond of Nick. It wasn't like Nick was a bad guy or anything, but… well, all she really knew him as was the guy who called and dragged her husband off to work at the worst times. Beyond that, they had little to no interaction.

"Taffyta, you're as charming as usual." Nick, despite knowing her dislike for him, didn't really help the situation. It wasn't that he disliked her back or anything, but he was a naturally snarky guy. His attitude only served to tick her off even further.

"Bite me." Taffyta responded.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think your husband would appreciate that."

Rancis sighed. "Can you two at least try and play nice?"

"Nope." Taffyta said glaring.

"Meh." Nick just shrugged.

He really didn't need his day ruined by this. "Alright Nick, but we need to make this quick. I was trying to spend the day with the family, you know?" Nick nodded in understanding. "Taff, did you want to head inside for a minute?"

She crossed her arms. "Why? You don't think your wife can keep up in a conversation about big bad Hollywood?" She asked pretending to be offended. "I think I have a right to join a conversation about the decision my husband is making in his career."

Rancis raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay fine, just answer me one question. Are you actually going to contribute to this conversation instead of making snarky and scathing insults towards my agent?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Probably not." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"House."

Taffyta huffed before making her way towards the house. She stopped and then turned towards Nick, lowering her sunglasses and sticking her tongue out at him before leaving. Rancis rolled his eyes. Taffyta could be really fierce sometimes, and really childish at others. It was usually the ladder around Nick.

Nick scratched the side of his neck as she left. "I have no idea how you keep that one in line. She's insane." He said yawning.

Rancis chuckled. "Hah, you think I'm the one who calls the shots. That's funny." He said before taking a seat on one of the nearby chairs. "So, what's going on?"

Nick took a seat next to him. "You got a call about a movie roll. A pretty big one too. They want to talk about making you the lead for the 'One Kick Guy' movie." He explained.

Rancis grew wide eyed. Superhero movies were a big thing nowadays. They were almost guaranteed to be box office hits. And One Kick Guy was one of the most anticipated movies of the year. He had been hoping to get a shot at a role, but he never thought they'd consider him for the lead. "Wow that is pretty big."

"They want to hammer out the details with you personally tomorrow."

The blonde paled. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Probably have a few follow up meetings too. They really do seem like they want you for the role dude. If you get it, things will get pretty busy."

"Can't do it."

If Nick was surprised, he didn't show it. "Why?" He asked simply.

"I promised I was going to spend the next couple weeks with the wife and kid. Been pretty busy already lately and haven't had any time to spend with them. Can you ask them to postpone the meeting for a while? At least until after next weekend."

Nick sighed. "You want me to postpone the meeting for a whole week. You know they might just say no and go on to the next guy right? They seemed like they wanted you, but they got a lot of other big names gunning for the role."

"Promise is a promise, and family is family." Rancis said firmly.

Nick was silent for a moment, but then just smirked. "That's such a corny answer. But can't blame you. I'm a family man myself after all." He said standing up. "I'll see if I can get the meeting postponed. If not, there's a few other offers you got coming your way. One Kick Guy isn't the only hero role out there."

"Thanks man." Rancis said patting him on the shoulder.

"No problem. I'll see myself out now, since it seems like you and the old lady are going to be busy this weekend."

Nick headed out of the back gate, and Rancis headed back towards the house. He came in through the back door that led to the kitchen and saw Taffyta leaning over the counter, staring at one of the security camera screens. It looked like she was struggling with it.

"C'mon, backyard. Go to the backyard. Stupid cameras…" Rancis smirked before bringing his hand back and giving her a smack on the butt. "OW!" She jumped up and quickly turned around. "Rancis!" She yelled rubbing her now stinging rear.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Taff." He said wagging his finger.

She pouted at him. "Uh, what did Nick want?"

"Nothing much. Just to let me know about some meeting. Told him to postpone it until later."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Rancis, I know this was supposed to be our weekend and all, but if this is something important and you need to-"

He leaned down and cupped her face before kissing her. Taffyta was surprised at first, but then wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. After about a minute, they separated. "The only thing I'll ever need is you and Kit. That's it. There's nothing more important than you two." He said brushing some of her hair aside.

She smiled back at him. "You know Flutterbugger, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me with all that sweet talking you're doing?"

He tilted her chin up. "Is it working?"

"Upstairs in five minutes." She said making her way out of the kitchen.

Rancis pumped his fist. He'd been afraid his weekend might be ruined, but he managed to salvage it. So what if he might have missed out on some role. His still had a pool, an awesome son, and his wife was happy. Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while. But let me just explain something. I do hotel maintenance as a career. And certain times of the year, it gets very, VERY busy certain times of the year. I've had to spent quite a few nights at the hotel too. **

**But, I have been working on my stories. I'm already working on the newest chapter for Return of the King, so it should be up soon. **

**Anyway, I did this chapter since a viewer asked for some Rancis/Taffyta. Not sure what I'll do next. Another chapter about another couple, or one of the kids. It's a toss up.**

**And I also want to give a shoutout to TheJaystar49 he's recently made a Tropes page for Sugar Rush Rival racing. Go check it out when you get a chance! **

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review! **


	9. Kung-Fu Kid

Tea stared at her husband with an expectant look on her face. Fang in turn stood there with a nervous look on his face. He poked his fingers together trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for all of this.

Just about everyone would have considered Tea a very reasonable and understanding person. When her husband would run himself ragged training and risk his body in martial arts tournaments, she would simply sigh and shrug. She was used to it. When her husband would go on month long training trips sometimes, she could handle it. But when said husband brings home a eight year old from one of those training trips, there were questions to be ask.

The first of course was… "Is he yours?"

Fang quickly raised his hands shook his head. "What?! No, of course not! I would never!" He said quickly. Tea kept staring at him for a few moments, then sighed. She hadn't really thought that was a possibility, but she felt the need to ask anyway. "I just… I found him."

"You found him?" Tea asked.

He nodded nervously. "I was visiting an old friend at his dojo, and I stopped for a lunch break. Then he attacked me." He explained.

Tea raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so he attacked you, and then you brought him home?"

"No… well, yes, but not right away." He said scratching his cheek. "He was hungry. Trying to steal my lunch. So I bought him something to eat, and brought him to the dojo. They said they'd watch after him until they could find a place to take him. I taught him a thing or two while I was there. And he said he wanted to come with me. And…"

"You couldn't say no." Tea said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Fang looked down and chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. I've never had a student before. And he just looked so sad. He said if I left he was just going to run away again and… can he stay here?"

"So basically, you're asking me if it's okay for us to adopt this boy?"

"…yes?"

Tea turned around and took a deep breath. She couldn't truly be mad at Fang for having such a good heart. And she certainly couldn't be mad at this boy either. But this situation had been sprung on her so quickly, it was a little frustrating.

"Tea, I'm sorry. I know this is-"

"I'm not mad at you Fang." She said turning back around. "But did you truly think this through. I mean, did you think of calling me before you brought him back? Of trying to sort this out and explaining the situation to him before you just jumped into this?"

Fang winced slightly. "Not really."

She shook her head. "I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to be in your shoes at the time, but you can't just throw caution to the wind. He can stay here, but we need to sort all of this out."

Fang nodded. "Kei." He called. A few seconds later, a raven haired Asian boy scurried into the room. He had on a Gi, and had even torn the sleeves off like Fang had. He stood straight up like a soldier. Tea wasn't sure if he was nervous, or if this was just his personality. He made his way beside the older warrior. "Kei, this is Tea, my wife." He introduced.

The boy looked at her and then bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay here Miss Tea!"

She smiled sweetly down at him. "It's my pleasure Kei. I heard about your situation. Fang and I will sort everything out, don't you worry."

He nodded. "Miss Tea! I'm sorry to be making a request after I just got here, but I was told that you made Fang sensei's headband!" He shouted. Both Fang and Tea looked at him curiously. "I was wondering if you could make one for me as well! I want one just like his!"

Fang chuckled and scratched the back of his head, while Tea covered her mouth to keep from gasping. "_He's so adorable!_" She thought giddily. "I-I'll make you one."

"Thank you ma'am!"

"Are you hungry?" She asked

"Yes ma'am!"

As they headed towards the kitchen, Tea shot Fang a glance. They were still going to talk about this... but maybe having a kid around for a while wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Ninety-six! Ninety-seven! Ninety-eight! Ninety-nine! One-hundred!"

Tea watched from behind the counter as Kei pushed himself with one hand. He let out a breath before jumping up to his feet and rolling his shoulders back. He tightened his headband before he got ready to start running. "Kei, hold on a minute."

He stopped and then turned towards her. "Yes mother?"

Tea couldn't keep the small smile from her face. It had been seven years since Kei had arrived at their home. Seven years of training. Seven years of bonding. He had gone from a polite and determined child, to a strong and equally determined teen.

She remembered the first time he called her mother instead of ma'am. She had to stop in the middle of breakfast and go in the back. She went into a giggling fit. Hearing it now still brought a smile to her face.

"You've been training long enough. Come get something to eat and take a breather."

"Eh? But I can still keep going. I'm fine mother."

She gave him the look, and he flinched. "Honestly. You're too much like your father. You two would run yourself ragged if left to yourselves." She said pointing to the mat in front of the table. "Sit, eat, and then take your sister to the park. And I don't mean train at the park, I mean just take and watch her. Understand?"

Kei sighed before reluctantly making his way over the table. "Yes mother." He sat down and Tea set his plate in front of him.

Tea smiled before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Don't look so glum. I just want to make sure you don't overdo it. Mothers have worry about their babies you know."

"I'm hardly a baby mother..." He muttered.

"Cliche as it sounds, you'll always be my baby. So try not to give you're mother a heart attack, okay?"

Kei chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry. I guess when father isn't here to regulate training I can get a bit carried away."

"Don't worry. He'll be back soon, and then the both of you will be stressing me out." She said giggling. "Now, eat up. A young man needs his strength."

"Thank you mother."

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Another chapter of Blessings! For those who read Tea's one shot, you know she's not the biggest fan of babies, so I figured adoption was the best way to introduce a kid to them. So their son Kei was adopted, and their daughter who will be introduced later was conceived by them. **

**And I imagine Tea being a doting mother. Specially seeing as she has to keep her husband and son from constantly overworking themselves. **

**I'm not sure how much detail I'll be able to go into, but I've been planning on Fang and Tea running a restaurant that doubles as dojo/gym. A few others like Jimmy work there and they teach different forms of martial arts and fighting styles. They have sparring matches and the occasional tournaments as entertainment for the costumers there. **

**Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! **


	10. Tall Tales

"And then I hit him with a German Suplex, and that's how I saved the world from the Machismo Alien race."

The five children sitting before the man grew wide eyed, pure amazement and admiration written on their faces. Three of them were holding a belt in their lap which read 'World Tag Team Champions'.

The teenage girl behind them however rolled her eyes. "Daddy, that is not how that happened. In fact, not a single thing you said was even remotely true." She said shaking her head. Her father was always telling tall tales.

"What? No, of course it was!"

The rest of the children, four boys and one girl, turned towards her. "Yeah, Uncle Patrick wouldn't lie to us that! He's the coolest!" The girl said. The boys all nodded in agreement.

She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her little cousins were still young and gullible. They still believed the ridiculous stories their fathers fed them. It was kind of adorable, and kind of sad at the same time. "Daddy! Tell them the truth!"

Patrick CaPop-Rock sighed. "Alright, alright, Carolina is right. I didn't save the earth from aliens…" The kids all looked at him surprised. "…by myself. You see, when I was starting to tire out, you're dad came in at the last second and saved me! Then we suplexed the aliens together and sent him all the way to the other side of the earth!"

The kids all cheered, and Carolina threw her hands up. Just as she was about to walk out, someone else entered the room. She sighed. "Uncle Petty. Would you please tell them that daddy is just making up stuff? He's poisoning the minds of your children."

The kids turned towards Petty, who was wearing a belt identical to the ones the children were wearing. They looked at him expectantly. "Daddy, Uncle Patrick is telling the truth, right?" The little girl asked wide eyed.

Petty shook his head. "Ah, Carolina, you're dad really does like telling stories… and they're all true!" He shouted. The kids gasped and Carolina gritted her teeth.

"See, told you they were telling the truth Carolina!"

"Shut up! They're lying! Oh my god!" Carolina said running her hands over her face.

Patrick crossed his arms and chuckled. "What's with you anyway Carolina? You used to love my stories. You were always so excited to hear them. Now you doubt the awesome word of papa."

"I was like five! I didn't know any better. You know how ridiculous I looked when I said my dad fought an entire army of mole people?"

Petty scoffed. "Who was making fun of you? Your dad and uncle are the Word Tag Tam champs. They'd have to be stupid to mess with you." He said.

She opened her mouth to protest, but then stopped. "Okay yeah, I kind of always had that to fall back on. But that's not the point!" She said.

Petty just kept chuckling. "Alright kids, c'mon. Story time is over. It's time to go to bed." He said gesturing to the bed room. The kids groaned sadly but began making their way to their room.

Patrick stood up and chuckled. "Don't be so sad kids. I'll tell you another story next time we come to visit." He said ruffling a few of their heads as they walked off.

"Hmm, I know they love your stories bro, but you get them really riled up. It's hard to get them to bed when they're like that." Petty said. "Little boundless balls of energy, all of them."

"Be glad they're still little and impressionable. When they get older they'll start doubting your stories and thinking you're not cool anymore, like this one." He said hugging Carolina from behind. "She used to think her daddy was the coolest. Now she couldn't care less."

Carolina tried to pry him off. "Uh, I wouldn't have to call out your stories if they were actually true!" She said annoyed. She stopped for a moment, and then looked down. "…I mean, why even bother lying. You do enough cool stuff in real life. You don't need to make it up."

Both Patrick and Petty looked surprised at the statement. Patrick knew his daughter was not very openly affectionate. She had her moments sure, but they were usually when no one else was around. "Aw, that's adorable." Petty said snickering.

"S-shut up Uncle Petty! Let's just hurry up and get practicing before…" She glanced up and saw Patrick was crying, and there was snot dripping down his nose too. "Ah! Daddy!"

"My little girls still thinks I'm cool! I'm so happy!" He said sniffling.

"Daddy! Let go!" She shouted. He hugged her tighter. "You've dripping snot everyone! That's totally gross, let go!"

"I'm still cool!"

"Daddy! Uncle Petty, get him off!"

"Nah, this is a good chance to practice breaking submissions holds."

* * *

**A/N: A Patrick and Petty chapter! And no, neither of them have twins, though I have to admit I was tempted to have two of their children born on the same day. But another character will have twins and that just seemed redundant.**

**So, who exactly did the twins get married to? Hmm? Well, one is a character that has yet to appear, and the others I haven't thought off. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**I just imagine the twins being those parents who tell tall tales to their children. My dad used to always tell me he went to school with Bugs Bunny and Superman, and me being the little kid I was I thought my dad was the coolest. When I got older he tried it again and I was like "...your liar..." **

**Remember to read and review.**


	11. Vicious Vicky

"Auntie Vanellope."

Vanellope looked up from her phone at the young boy before her. She still wasn't quite used to looking up and seeing the spitting image of her brother. She hadn't been around him much at this age, and the two weren't very much alike, but he looked so much like Vinscent it was scary. "What's up little man?" She asked smiling.

Victor Von Schweetz tilted his head at his aunt. "How come Vicky won't come out to play? I'm bored playing games by myself. When is she going to wake up and play?" He asked.

Vanellope flinched. "Oh… uh… you're cousin isn't feeling very well today Victor. You see she… she's a bit sick. I think it's a good idea to let her rest up." She said. He was a bit too young to know the real reason, and she wasn't in the mood to explain that to her nephew. That was her brother's job anyway.

Victor gasped? "What? She's sick? That's horrible! We should make her some chicken noodle soup. Mom always makes me chicken noodle soup when I'm sick, and I almost always feel better." He said brightly.

She smiled down at him. He was such a sweet kid. "That's sweet of you kid, but I don't think soup is going to do the trick. We should just let her rest and- Hey! Where you going?!" She said as he suddenly turned and ran towards her room.

"I'm going to go wish her better of course!" He called back.

Vanellope reached out towards him. "Victor, wait! You don't understand she… aw, screw it, I tried." She said flopping back into her seat. She was not about to go anywhere near her daughter right now.

Victor ran down the hall towards his big cousin's room, but then suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up and was met with a black haired boy who looked a few years older than he was. He smiled. "Hi Gloyd!" He said waving.

The other boy picked up his headphones and scowled. "Geez Vic, watch where you're running." He said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Where you off to in such a hurry anyway?"

"To help Vicky get better." He said. "Oh, speak of the devil."

They were right in front of Vicky's bedroom door. He reached up to knock, but suddenly Gloyd Junior grabbed his hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That is NOT a good idea!"

"Why not?" He asked pouting. "She's your sister. You're supposed to wish her better."

Gloyd sighed. "Look. Like once a month Vicky just gets really, really crazy for some reason. I don't know what her deal is, but I just started leaving her alone." He said bluntly. Gloyd loved pranks as much as his father did, and his sister was his favorite victim. But this time of the month she turned into a bear he was not going to poke.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Cousin Vicky is never that bad."

He reached up again, but Gloyd pulled him back. "Dude, no!"

"I just want to help her get better!"

"She isn't going to get better! Just leave her alone!"

"What kind of brother just lets her sister be all alone and sick?!"

"One that knows the value of his own life, that's who!"

"Let go!"

"No! You stop it!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The two stopped when they suddenly saw the door slowly creak open. Both boys stared up and saw a girl with long brown hair tied into a pony tail with an orange scrounge. She had bright orange eyes, and freckles on her face. The boys looked worried. Normally Vicky was a fairly laid back and cool person. Right now she looked like she just rose out of hell.

"…hi Vicky."

"…morning sis…"

The girl glared down at the both of them. She gritted her teeth and stepped forward, towering over the two younger boys. "Stop. Yelling. In front. Of my. ROOM!" She shouted, voice booming through the entire house.

Victor and Gloyd both flinched. "S-sorry. We were just-"

She grabbed Gloyd by the front of his shirt, cutting him off. "I thought I told you not to mess with me this time of the month you little insect! I am NOT in the mood for your bull crap today, do you understand me?! You pull one prank and I swear I'm going to shove your hat up your-"

"I won't! I won't, I swear!" Gloyd said shielding his face.

Vicky glared at him a few more seconds before dropping him on the ground. He quickly turned and scurried off, and she turned her gaze towards Victor who froze in fear. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I… I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Vicky sighed. "I'm… I'm fine Victor. I'm just… tired."

Victor looked concerned. "Are you sure. Auntie Vanellope said you were sick."

Vicky mentally cursed her mother. She knew it was her time of the month. Why had she let these two near her room? She wanted to be alone right now. "I'm okay. It's just… it's a girl thing." She explained.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No!" She said patience running thin.

Victor flinched and looked down sadly. "Sorry…"

Vicky stared down at her cousin. The little guy had only been worried. She sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just… this is a big kid sickness that makes me really testy once a month. There isn't anything you can really do about it. But thanks for being worried about me."

Victor nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry I can't help."

She knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders. "You coming to check on me is already making me feel a little bit better." She said before kissing his forehead. He smiled. "Now go find your cousin Gloyd and tell him to play with you."

"But mom said I shouldn't play with Gloyd cause he's a bad influence and likes to prank people all the time."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that this time. You tell him that I said today he's your personal playmate, and that he's going to play any game you want. Or else."

"Okay!" He said happily.

Vicky watched as he ran off to go find her brother. Man, did she really love that kid. An adorable little ball of sunshine. Now, on to business. "DAD! I need a ride to the store! And brace up, cause we're going to _that_ section!"

"Crap!" She heard Gloyd Senior shouted in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: Man, this story is so much easier to update since their just drabbles. Got the weekend shift, but still trying to get some of my other fics updated. But I'll keep on cranking these out as I get them. **

**I had a hard time coming up with names for Vanellope and Gloyd's kids. Vicky just popped into my mind because I wanted it to start with a V. And I got totally stumped with their son, so I just went with Jr. Feel like I'm always going to have to clarify which is which in other stories, but hey. **

**And Victor is of course Vinscent's son. Not going to spoil who the mother is. **

**Read and review! **


End file.
